


No.

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [2]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Avalon Protocol, Concussions, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, M/M, The Avengers Need a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: He always thought it would be him...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Team Angst





	No.

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Avalon Protocol” [B3]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** None

_“Tony?”_

_“Tony!”_

_“Please… Oh god… Tony…”_

_“Tony!”_

Tony opens his eyes with a shuddering breath. Everything hurts. Every breath. Every twitch.

He groans, rolling his head to the side towards the voice. The world is blurry when he opens his eyes. His head is pounding. The world’s moving too fast and he’s moving too slow. Something itches down the side of his head. And…

And he can’t move his legs.

Tony swallows thickly, he tries to kick out his legs, but nothing happens.

“Tony?” Steve’s face appears in his vision. His cowl hangs tattered around his face, covered in dirt and blood. “Stay still”

“S’ve? Wha?” he mumbles.

“You’re gonna be okay. Okay? You’re legs are pinned, but… But I can’t move it” Steve says. Tony’s eyes follow the line of blood rolling down Steve’s face, over his brow. “I tried. But you’re going to be okay.”

“The bat’le?” he asks.

“I don’t know, but I’m sure it’s going fine. Don’t worry about the battle”

“can’ let Doom get his hands on the trident” he says.

“Shhh, he won’t” Steve says.

Tony reaches out his hand toward Steve. “St’ve? Take the armour”

“No!” Steve says, he eyes hardening. “You’re not dying.”

“Ne’er said I was” he coughs. “Take the armour, help the o’rs the bes’ you can”

“Okay.” Steve says, nodding. “Okay”

“Good. Okay” Tony says. He gives Steve a smile. “I’ll see you later, Steve”

* * *

Tony opens his eyes at the sound of voices and rubble shifting around him. The rescue party has arrived. He brings a hand up to shield his eyes from all the dust.

It doesn’t take long for the team to make their way over to him.

They remove the wall laying across his legs and help him up. Thor and Carol help him up from the ground and walk him out of the rubble.

“Tony…?” Carol says, her tone implacable.

“Hmmm?” He looks up and everyone is looking at him so seriously. The back of his neck prickles. Somethings not right. Somethings wrong.

They all look amongst one another as if to see who would be the one to speak.

“What?” he asks. Irritation and fear bubbling up inside him.

Carol takes a deep breath, then asks. “Tony, what’s the Avalon Protocol?”

Tony’s whole world is tilting sideways. He grabs hold of a large chunk of wall to keep himself upright. Bile fills his mouth.

He tries to speak. But only one word falls from his lips as he falls to his knees.

_“No.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
